Strength
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Daichi Yanto died saving another's life. he woke up like it was all a dream but it wasn't. He was in a place he knew only as fiction and with this go at life he needs to do something he's never done before. FIGHT. WARNING: THIS A BOY X BOY STORY DON"T GIVE ME SHIT (YUSUKE X MALE OC) I WANT NO HATE FROM YOU PEOPLE


Strength (A yyh fanfic)

My name is Daichi Yanto; I died and woke in a world I knew only as fiction. In this new world I gained a purpose; one I have never had before. Here, I must protect the innocent and weak.

To be honest it wasn't like that before death, in the beginning my reason for living was to be the outlet for peoples stress and anger. I was a nobody, I was teased and picked on but I ignored it all and stayed locked in my world of fantasy and fiction.

I never once thought that I would lose my life protecting one of my tormentors. Nor would I have believed that I'd come face to face with death.

"Hey dork, give me your lunch money" Billy Johnson said as he slammed his fist down on the lockers a couple inches away from my head. Billy was a tall and muscular teen; he had curly dirty blonde hair that was kept cropped short. His skin was tanned from his constant extracurricular sports in the blazing sun. Billy was fifteen years old, a year older than myself and he's been my 'hell warden' since I can remember

"Are we really going to be doing this?" I asked dryly, pushing my large square glasses up as they slipped down the bridge of my slender nose.

"Doing what?" Billy growled inching his face closer mine, leaving about a five inch gap between us. His expression was scrunched with anger as his baby blue eyes clashed against my dull brown ones.

A tired sigh escaped my mouth, "The whole 'bully stealing the nerd's lunch money' act. Billy you've known me since preschool, you should know by now that I don't buy school lunch."

"Then give me your lunch dork!" Billy corrected his demand the angry look never leaving his face.

"I rather not" I mumbled looking beyond my 'tormentor' to see if anyone would try to get Billy to lay off me for a change.

"What was that?" Billy's eyes narrowed in a way that would be considered dangerously, but as stated before I knew Billy for as long as I can remember and the muscular jock before me wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact I had no idea why he constantly tried to torment me. In our earlier years I could understand it more, I shone many amusing reactions to the emotional and physical harm dealt to me but after dealing with the same treatment for a little over ten years I began showing hardly any reaction. True be told I find these tormenting's a waste of time and effort on Billy's part. It's almost like he _wanted_ my constant attention.

"Billy you heard me. I'm not going to give you my lunch. Your mother already packed you one so I don't understand why you're trying to take mine."

"Maybe I just want it?"

"For what purpose?" I sighed rubbing my forehead with my left hand, "you could never eat both lunches and it'd be a waste of food. Also you'd get fat from such an intake of carbs. I don't care how many sports you do, over eating everyday isn't healthy and neither is over exerting yourself to lose that gained weight."

"Would you shut up?" Billy growled, "Why are you thinking so into this?"

"Why are you wasting my time?" I challenged, "We do this practically every day. I've come to find this tedious seeing as you never do anything; not that I want you to constantly bother me, but if you are just going to pin me against the lockers and glare I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go. I would like to eat my lunch thank you very much."

"What lunch?" Billy asked reaching down to take my messenger bag and remove my bento I had made earlier this morning, "The only one I see here is this small thing and I claim this as my own."

"Fine" I grumbled rubbing my temples as they began to throb, "have my lunch, I hope you don't mind sushi and wasabi rice balls."

"Wasabi..?" Billy's face was clear of anger as he stared me down, his 6' stature towering over my 5'10" incline. "What the hell is that?"

"Go ask someone who has the time to bother with you" I pushed Billy's shoulder and moved him back to around an arm's length away giving me enough room to slip by the blonde bully. Billy gave me a look of confusion which caused me to roll my eyes, "since _you_ now have my lunch I need to go ask a teacher to lend me money to buy this school's poor excuse of a lunch so I won't starve till it's time to go." Walking away from the tall jock I found one of my more polite teachers that favored me over some of the other many other students; my German teacher Mr. Beaney, he was a funny man, was tall, he stood well over 6 feet and had a scruffy mop of graying brown hair on top of his dark brown head. Mr. Beaney was African American and enjoyed telling stories and jokes in the middle of class. He'd tell his students about his children, his wife, old jobs he did and silly stories about his childhood or his time in Germany when he went to visit friends.

Thinking about my favorite teacher made me show a rare smile. In school I was known as 'geek', 'four-eyes', 'dork', 'fag', 'useless', and my one of least favorite nickname of all, 'psychopath.' Because despite all the gossip that claims I'm a psychopath, it's false information. I wouldn't even consider myself a sociopath. I just hide my emotions during school hours and whenever I see someone from school so my overbearing feelings won't be used against me when I am harassed.

"Mr. Beaney may I come in?" I asked knocking on the older man's classroom door. Inside the room the dark skinned teacher looked up from his laptop and greeted me with a welcoming smile,

"Of course you can Daichi" Mr. Beaney motioned towards the empty desks lined in the room, "Please take a seat. I must say it's odd seeing you out of class, shouldn't you be in lunch?"

"Uh that's why I came to see you sir…" I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lower lip in embarrassment, "I forgot my lunch and I have no money on me so I was wondering if you could lend me enough money to buy something from the cafeteria… I know this is rude of me to ask bu-"

Mr. Beaney held up his hand to shush me, "I have money Daichi, is there something you'd like from the cafeteria or would you rather have something else? I don't have classes till last block and if I remembered correctly you have a study hall after lunch correct?"

"Yes… But how did you know that?"

"You came in for extra help during your study hall period earlier this year. Now I may be getting old but I have a sharp memory"

"I can tell" I said, amusement evident in my voice, "It's very kind of you to offer to go out of your way to buy me lunch but it'd be much easier to just go to the cafeteria."

"If that's what you want to do" Mr. Beaney roled his chair over to his laptop bag at the corner of his desk and pulled out an old leather wallet, "Here's five dollars," An old and crumpled bill was held out to me, "Enjoy the rest of your lunch period"

"Thank you sir" I nodded to Mr. Beaney, "And you too."

'They call this slop lunch?' I silently asked staring down at the schools lunch options in disgust, 'How can students here eat this on a daily basis?'

"Kid" The lunch lady called out, gaining my attention, "Hurry it up. I don't have all day."

"Fine" I grumbled taking a tray that had a single moderate sized slice of pizza on it. Walking further down the lunch line I picked up a jug of orange juice and added some salad to my tray. Pulling out the money Mr. Beaney gave me I handed it to the cashier and got my change back.

Walking over to an empty table I set my tray down and began eating that is until my small moment of peace got interrupted by a hand slamming down on my tray, sending it flying in the air. "Hey dork, you enjoying lunch?" Billy glared down at me as I took a sip of my orange juice I was lucky enough to save.

"I was until you showed up" standing from my spot at the table I grabbed my messenger bag and juice bottle. I would have grabbed my tray but that was thrown a couple tables away and I wasn't going to get harassed by my other peers while I had Billy on my back.

"Why ya' gotta' be like that?" Billy smirked, "I'm just trying to be nice"

Rolling my eyes at the blonde teen a turned to leave the cafeteria, "I'm sure there are many other people who would enjoy receiving your _kindness_"

"Come on…" Billy drawled following me out into the halls, "I bet you secretly love me constantly bothering you. I'm one of the few people who will pay any attention to you Daichi."

What Billy said was true. I was the only student in my class of two-hundred-fifty-six that was of Japanese descent. My school, Rydel high was small and on the more dangerous side of town. A lot of students were in gangs or dealt drugs at gas stations or shady stores. And with all the people who did horrible things to their body and other people they got off relatively easy. They were considered popular and good looking while I got treated like dirt because I was clean and honorable. Students never gave me the time of day and would look at me like it was a freak, which to them I probably was; with my olive colored skin, black hair, almond shaped brown eyes. Most people at Rydel had blonde or brown hair with lighter colored eyes so I stuck out like a sore thumb in any class photos.

"Billy do you ever think about the fact that I _don't_ want your attention? You constantly try to push me a round and it's obnoxious. I don't understand why you're trying to get a reaction out of me that you will never receive." I stopped in front of my locker to put my unneeded books away. Looking at the blonde I explain, "I'm not going to explode with anger and try to hit you or start a fight. I'm not going to break down crying like I did when I was younger. Billy, all of this is pointless. You can't break something that has already been broken. Your words no longer sting, I recommend you find someone else to show you 'kindness' too. It's been over used here." Turning my back on the teen I closed my locker and stuffed my favorite book in my bag,

"How dare you" Billy growled clenching his fist, "You think you have the right to talk to me like that, like you know everything? You know nothing! Go ahead and be by yourself, I'm sure you'll be happier alone… You Psycho! No one wants you here!"

'Ignore him' I thought grinding my teeth together, 'he's not worth my time, his words also reflect to himself. He knows nothing.'

School finally came to an end, during study hall I read my favorite and classic manga Yu yu hakusho seeing as I had no homework or any tests coming up. Ever since I was little I loved anime and would constantly read manga whenever I got the chance. My family is pure Japanese and they own a traditional Japanese restaurant which is a huge part of why I prefer oriental food over American.

Walking down the sidewalk to go home I heard a man shout, "Boy get out of the road!" Looking up I noticed a familiar blonde walking just off the side of the sidewalk

'What is Billy doing?' I wondered as I walked a couple feet behind him stuck in my thoughts.

"Boy, didn't you hear me?!" the man shouted loudly from beside the tall teen. The man was short and bulky he had graying blonde hair and I had to believe that he was Billy's father.

"I heard you" Billy grunted, "But you take up so much of the sidewalk there is hardly any room for me."

"Sure there's room" I could practically hear the smirk that covered the stout man's face, "there's room in the street for your bag!" with that Billy's father or who I believed to be his parent ripped the bag Billy had on his shoulder and threw it roughly into the street.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Billy exclaimed in horror, "All my school stuff is in there! My texbooks, calculator!" without looking both ways down the street Billy rushed forwards to grab his bag to make sure nothing got damaged.

"Boy look out!" the poor excuse for a father roared in horror

'No' I gasped, speeding down the road was a slick white sports car. The car looked like it had no intention of stopping and Billy was clueless to what was racing towards him. My eyes widened in horror as I dropped my bag like it was on fire and rushed forwards without a thought passing through my mind.

Car tires screeched and a loud thump was heard.

"Daichi!" I heard Billy cry out.

Hitting the ground roughly I felt like fire was rushing through my body. All I could smell at that moment was the potent scent iron. I could only see blurry shapes as my out of left eye as glasses were shattered and I could feel something ripping into my right one.

"Daichi!" my name was called again, I could feel someone grip my arm, causing me to flinch violently. I could hardly feel my arms and my chest felt heavy, "Daichi, please don't die! You have to hold on! An ambulance is coming; you can't die now! I'm sorry for all the shit I put your through, but you can't _die_."

'That's Billy right?' I questioned, 'why is he getting so emotional? I was his outlet, wasn't I? He took his anger out on me cause I never fought. So, why?' looking up with my one usable eye I could see rough tears falling down Billy's tan face. 'This is like how Yusuke died, only he got it easy… Why can't I just _die?_ It's so painful… I want it all to stop, please no more. I don't want to suffer any longer'

"Daichi don't you close your eyes!" Ignoring Billy's pleads I closed my burning eyes and waited for that peaceful blackness to consume me like all the books explained death would be like, or at least see my life pass before my eyes.

Unfortunately I got none of that. I waited, and waited for something to happen. I never saw a white light, I never got consumed by the darkness; I just was there. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw nothing. I felt weightless, but I didn't feel at peace.

'Why?' I asked tears welding in my eyes, the realization of what happened finally hit me. I was dead right? I could never see my family again, never eat my mom's home cooked food. Now I was just floating with no purpose again. I was nowhere, and I had nothing. It was painful. It still is painful. I can still feel the burning sensation throughout my body, but this time it felt different; more soothing, like aloe on a sunburn. 'Where am I? Can't it all end?'

"No it can't" came a voice from the surrounding darkness, "It can't end yet. You're still needed."

'Yeah right voice in my head, I'm dead, there is nothing I _can _do.'

"Actually there is."

'What's that?'

"You can fight."

'What?'

"Fight demons, protect the innocent, maybe fall in love?"

'Ooohhh, cause that's so possible for a dead man.'

"Your case is special. There has only been one other like it, just you're even more special than the one that happened before you."

'What the hell are you talking about?'

"You died before your time. Your death was _unexpected_, and truth be told, you're still needed"

'Needed for what? Being Billy's punching bag?'

"No, you are not needed in your dimension. We have a different world that needs your help. This world you know all about; it is after all your favorite."

'Favorite? What the hell are you talking about?'

"I can't tell you, but it'll be obvious when you see it. You should really wake up now Daichi. People are getting worried."

'Before you go…' I paused for a moment, 'can you tell me your name?'

"I could, but that's ruin all the fun, wouldn't it? You'll find out who I am faster than you would think. Goodbye Daichi, see you soon."

'Goodbye voice, nice chat?'

When I first regained my senses all I could hear was an annoying beeping sound. Slowly opening my eyes I was blinded causing me to snap them shut to stop the burning sensation. 'Wait…' I thought opening my eyes once again, both of my eyes were opened and I could see relatively clearly. I could see blurry lines and shapes but I could _see_ out of my right eye! As I was about to sit up, the door opened and an older looking man entered wearing a doctor's outfit

"It's good to see you're up. You've been out of it for almost a week."

"Wh-where am I?" I asked only to have my eyes nearly pop out of my head, 'My voice!' I silently shrieked, 'Why is it so high pitched?!'

"You're at Kazamoto hospital. You came in five days ago and nearly started an uproar. Luckily you're healing steadily and should be released in the next couple days. So young man," The doctor kneeled to my high by my bed, "Who are your parents so we can contact them."

I shook my head furiously, this couldn't be right. There was no Kazamoto hospital back home! 'Where the hell am I?!' tears of frustration pricked my eyes, 'I died not too long ago! I had a conversation with a voice in my head! What is going on?!'

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked in concern, "Why are you crying? Are you in pain?"

"Mom, dad" I gasped out clutching the white sheets that covered me as tears began to streak down my face. I didn't know what was going on, I had no idea what age I was and unfortunately for me my emotions were flooding me and breaking my damn too keep them back.

"Your parents…" The doctor mumbled, "Where are they?"

Not sure how to reply without sounding crazy I pointe upwards even thought that was where I should be, "Gone" I mumbled wiping my eyes trying to remove evidence that I was ever crying, but it was hard seeing as the tears wouldn't stop. "I have no one…"

"No realtives?"

"No" I shook my head, "I'm alone!"

"Son, give me a minute, I'll be right back but I have a phone call I need to make."

"Okay" my eyes were downcast and I furiously rubbed them trying to remove their sting. "Damn it" the swear sounded wrong coming from my higher pitched voice, "What's going on? You stupid voice help me!"

**_Puppet: here is a new yu yu hakusho story! I know I know, I have so many stories already, well this one has been bothering me for the last couple days and so I have finally written it out and junk! So you know this chapter is the longest I've written in a while. It's over 3,000 words without the authors note. I really hope you'll enjoy this as much I as I did writing this chapter. _**

**_If you couldn't tell already this is a 'fan entering fandom' story, but I'm hoping to make it a little more original with what's going to happen later on. _**

**_Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought. And sorry for all you people who like Het relationships. This is a YAOI story (Boy X Boy) and there may or may not be more mature content later. Now if you really don't like yaoi stories this won't have a lot of lovey dovey stuff (I mean it's yu yu hakusho and will follow the story plot minus stuff I throw in) So either leave now while you have the chance or throw on your big boy/girl pants and just skip the legit yaoi stuff that I actually avoidable. I will put up warnings for mature stuff cause I understand that SOME of my readers don't like yaoi and I respect that. _**

**_I'll get comments saying that I wish this wasn't yaoi and I understand where you are coming from but my stories aren't mature. The only thing that goes on if flirting and fluff really, so people who hate yaoi, LEAVE. I don't want hate, I don't want to be flamed for something I am pationet about. Also I warn people in the description so I don't lead you on. _**

**_I expect no shit comments, but I do hope to find that people enjoy this idea and although it's cliché and written about a lot I hope you'll stick around to read more._**

**_-Puppet (Sorry about my little monologue and rant)_**


End file.
